How could she be so stupid?
by Mattisse
Summary: Please read and review, not sure if I should continue. I've never written fanfiction before. And Chiquita, if you're reading this, please don't post it on FB.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Shit!" I mentally chastise myself for being so stupid; for letting it go that far. Not that it's necessary, I'm paying for it now. A drunken one night stand with my best friend and I end up pregnant. What's Joan going to say?

Joan. I have to tell Joan. Hello, desk duty. At least she'll know what to do, Joan always knows what to do.

(A SQUARED)

"Joan?"

"Yes, Annie?"

"I - what's the protocol for alerting your higher-ups of an impending pregnancy?"

"Well there's a special form - excuse me?"

Annie stared nervously at the ground as she felt her cheeks grow warm.

"How did this happen?"

"It was a one night stand."

"With who?" Annie's eyes remained glued to the floor. "I'm going to find out sooner or later, you might as well just tell me now."

"Auggie. It was Auggie."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Does he know?"

"No one knows," she says as the tears well up in her eyes. She walks out of Joan's office quickly, not wanting to seem weak. Next thing she knows, she's in the women's restroom, thanking God that she's alone.

(A SQUARED)

"August Anderson, my office, now!"

"Somebody's in trouble," taunts Jai.

(A SQUARED)

"Is something wrong Joan?"

"That depends. Are you ready to be a father?"

The head of Tech. ops. stood speechless in Joan's office, while time seemed to slow down. "Pardon?"

"It's my understanding that you had a one night stand with agent Walker." The color instantly drained from August Anderson's face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you - are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If you think I'm saying that Annie is pregnant, then yes. What were you thinking, Auggie?"

"We weren't thinking - not clearly anyway, we were both drunk."

"Oh well that changes everything," Joan remarked, sarcastically.

"What do I do?"

"I suggest you go find her and talk about this."

(A SQUARED)

"Annie?"

"Go away, Auggie, you shouldn't even be in here."

"Now Annie, you know I can't do that. Not until we talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, Auggie."

"Like hell there isn't."


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't expect anything from you Auggie. You're happily engaged and who am I to mess that up?"

"You are my best friend Annie, and _that_ is my baby!"

"Parker -"

"Parker be damned, Annie. I am _not _just going to walk away from this. Parker and I will figure it out."

(A SQUARED)

"Parker, I have something very important to tell you, and i'm not sure how to say it."

"Just spit it out Auggie." Auggie was silent for a minute. "Auggie what is it? You're scaring me."

"How do you - how do you feel about kids?"

"I'd like to have some one day, why?"

"Well, how do you feel about stepchildren?"

"Wait, you have kids? When exactly did you plan on telling me this?"

"It was just a one night stand."

"With a stranger?"

"With my best friend."

"Is she still your best friend?"

"Yes."

"How long ago was this?"

"About three months. She only just found out she was pregnant."

"So you don't actually have any kids yet."

"If that's how you want to look at it..."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to support Annie and the baby."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to figure it out as we go along."

* * *

I'm really not sure aboiut this ending. I have other ideas about where this could go, but i would really like to hear your ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

When she finally works up the nerve to call Danielle, she almost chickens out. She's not sure how Dani is going to react, but she's hoping for the best.

"Hey Annie, What's up?"

"I actually have a question about the house."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can I - can I turn Katia's room into a nursery?" She's met with silence. And it's making her extremely nervous. "Dani?"

"Yeah I'm still here, I just don't know quite what to say. Care to explain?"

"It was a one night stand, I just found out, and we're not together."

"Who's the father?"

"Auggie."

"_The _Auggie? At least you know the kid will be cute. Does he want to be involved?"

"Yeah, but he's engaged. I don't know how she's going to take it."

"That could get complicated."

"I know."

"Well, I have to get the girls up, but keep me updated, and do whatever you want with the house."

"Thanks Dani. Tell the girls Good Morning and I love you for me."

"Will do, Annie. I'll talk to you soon, bye."

Well that went... better than expected.

(A SQUARED)

"I told Danielle yesterday. She actually took it pretty well." She was sitting on the edge of his desk in front of him after bringing him his usual.

"How did you tell her?"

"I asked her if I could turn Katia's room into a nursery."

"That's one way to do it I guess," he said after a minute. "Did she say yes?"

"She said I could do whatever I wanted with the house." They sat in comfortabe silence for a minute, until: "I have an appointment tomorrow. Do you want to - you know, come with me?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Huge thanks to mysterygirl97 for bouncing ideas back and forth with me. :)

Review, with what you want to happen!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: please, if you would like to continue this story yourself please let me know. I would be happy to let you do so!**


End file.
